The Aftermath of Cops and Robbers
by Biene
Summary: After Kate leaves the castle home after dinner she's still distraught, but Castle comes to find her.


A/N: Ok, Cops & Robbers aired a while ago, but I just had to write something about it.

Of course I don't own Castle, I don't make profits of tis... Blablabla

Have fun reading and you'd make me so happy if you dropped a review for me!

When Kate Beckett got home after the dinner at the Castle home she closed her apartment door with a deep sigh and threw her keys on the sideboard. She had not wanted to leave, but when hours had passed politeness and consideration for the tired Alexis and Martha had demanded it.

She herself was not tired at all, adrenalin pumping through her body and her mind occupied with „what if" 's.

Richard Castle could have died today, could have been taken from her for good, just like that... A bullet to his head, to his chest, to his generous heart... The sight of the weapon pointed at Rick was burned into her mind and made her want to throw up.

Kate was shaking and forced herself to take deep breaths. With quick strides she walked through her apartment, feeling restless, not quite knowing how to process all that had happened today.

_What__if_... Castle had been even more reckless today?

_What__if..._the hostage takers had not demanded to talk to her?

_What__if..._Castle hadn't managed to pass the message about the safety deposit box?

_What__if_... he had been killed by the blast?

_What__if_... Martha hadn't interrupted them?

For her, that question was the one that bugged her the most. Would she have been able to resist the strong urge to kiss him? That pull that almost was almost gravitational? The honest answer was probably not... Was she glad that nothing had happened? Kate really didn't know. She wanted him and he wanted her, but things never were that simple, sometimes that just wasn't enough. They both had their pasts and issues...

Up until now that argument had carried much weight, but considering what had happened today, the terrible moments when she had thought she might have lost him...the overwhelming relief and joy when she had heard his voice again, had found him alive... the need to touch him, to feel his warmth, to run her hands over her body and thoroughly search him for injuries...

More and more she thought about listening to the part of her heart that insisted it was time for her and Castle to take the next big step, no matter what, to see if they could really make it work. She remembered the intensity of their eye contact when she had freed him, the open, unbarred look into his soul she had been allowed to take... And he in return into her own. Somehow, right then, no walls existed between them anymore. With anyone else, she would have been scared like hell, but this... This had felt so right, so perfect, as if they had melted into one single being.

At this point she growled. She wouldn't be able to sleep tonight, that was for sure. But she also was too restless to focus on anything. So she grabbed her keys again and headed out - to the gym. Maybe a workout would help a bit and if not, she could at least kill some time until she saw Castle again.

Getting out of her car and walking into the gym which was of course empty at this late hour she headed for the changing room. There she pulled her hair into a messy pony tail and changed into a black tank top and black shorts. She fully intended to tire herself out tonight...

The punching bag seemed most appealing now, so she started there. Her breath quickened and she noticed the tension in her body easing. But soon she felt herself slump down and the tears she'd fought successfully so far stung in her eyes. Once the first one started softly rolling down her cheek, it was a lost fight. The dam had been broken and all her pent-up emotions demanded release.

Much later, even though she didn't know exactly how much time had passed she heard someone else enter the room. By then she was lying on the floor, her upper body leaning against a wall in a corner, her face still tear-streaked. Somehow she didn't care tough... And chance was that guy would leave her alone.

After today though she should've known chance would not give her a break. It had to be the one man who had caused her condition... A part of her was thrilled to see him, that he was there, that he must've searched for her while another part, her insecure, careful part just screamed: „No! Not when you're so vulnerable! Not now when you're not able to compose yourself!"

Before she could decide which part was bigger, Castle had spotted her and was kneeling next to her.

„Kate..." Just her name and yet spoken with such tenderness, such intensity that the sound of his voice went straight to her heart, begging it to open itself up to him, to not be afraid anymore. It sounded like a sweet enchantment and was almost her undoing.

What really did it in the end was his thumb which he had lifted to her cheek to softly wipe her tears away. Only a light touch and it still spoke volumes of his feelings.

Up until then she had been careful to avoid his eyes, too scared they share another moment like hours before. Emotionally unravelled as she was right now she couldn't risk that.

Eventually their eyes met though and like earlier today she was not able to keep him from seeing right through her. Neither of them said a word, it wasn't necessary. Their eyes spoke all that needed to be said. Still, after a while Kate felt the need to confess:

„I lied to you... About what I remember when I was shot. I was just so afraid and didn't know how to handle all that has happened. It just seemed the safest way... I'm sorry"

She felt his fingers intertwining with her own and squeezing her hand reassuringly.

„I understand, it's okay..."

Now she gave in to the need to hug him and held him as tightly as she could. She took a few deep breaths, then she whispered in his ears:

„But now I want to say it: I love you, Rick, and I want us to take our chance. You know my best and my worst sides and you're still by my side, I couldn't wish for more."

When Castle tensed up and disentangled himself from her she feared she'd made a mistake. Then he looked into her eyes again, a burning gaze that made her pulse speed up.

„I love you, too, Kate, and I promise you, you won't regret this."

With those words he pulled her close again and lowered his lips onto hers. Instantly she responded eagerly. With Castle it was so easy, so natural. Even though they had kissed just once before, he tasted so familiar and so good, she could get lost in him.

Somehow she believed she'd made the right decision by standing to her feelings, that everything would turn out well. Of course they would have their fights and drive each other crazy, but their love would always win.

- The End -

A/N: So, how was it? Chocolate for everyone who reviews!


End file.
